Introduction The Biocomputing Core will provide centralized computing and storage resources for the Siteman CCNE (SCCNE) projects and serve as the point of contact between the projects and caBIG. The data-intensive nature of many of the proposed SCCNE projects mandates the need for a centralized storage and compute facility. Several of the projects require the ability to archive, analyze, and search/access thousands of terabytes of common sets of raw and meta-data;all of the projects must provide data they generate to the wider cancer community. A centralized resource has several benefits. First, it eliminates the need for redundant hardware infrastructure and administrative personnel. Second, it facilitates interaction between the projects by ensuring common mechanisms for access to the data. Third, it simplifies the interaction with the caBIG community by providing common software/hardware infrastructure for caGRID access and centralized expertise for migration to caBIG-compliant data standards and formats. Given these considerations, the Core has the following support "aims": storage support to provide centralized archival resources for the massive amounts of data generated by the projects;computational support to facilitate the implementation and execution of data analysis and inference functions of the various projects;and caBIG-compliance services to ensure the timely distribution of project data and software to other researchers via caGRID. As illustrated by these aims, the goal of the Biocomputing Core is to act as a "computational clearinghouse" for data and algorithms generated by the SCCNE projects: we will provide storage and computational resources for the projects, we will ensure the data and algorithms are converted to caBIG-compliant formats, and we will make the data available on the caGRID at times determined by the project investigators.